Experienced Rookies
by leatherknight
Summary: After qualifying for teh newly Commissioned Black Raptor Squadron, the pilots learn that its never too late to go back to school.


From: [leatherknight@hotmail.com][1]

December 18th, 1999. 4:35AM

The newly commissioned Black Raptor Squadron has a lot on its plate before it takes delivery of its new ships. It just goes to show you that it's never too late to go back to school.

And so begins a long line of stories that I have name the Black Raptor Series. Before the series can take off, however. The pilots and scan techs have to get past the indomitable Captain Jodas.

Disclaimer: You already know who owns what : ) 

Battlestar Galactica

Experienced Rookies

By

Mike Newby

Based on the characters created by

Glen A. Larson

The man stood outside the Commanders office. He was tall and solidly built, with thinning and graying hair that may, at one time, have been jet black. His face had the look of old leather, but his eyes were still keen and alert. He stood impatiently, fidgeting with his brown combat jacket. He refastened the clasps for the fourth time, attempting to conceal the slightly protruding belly that was common for a man of nearly forty-five yahrens. In his hand he held a thin leather bound folder which he tucked neatly under his arm.

He heard the sounds of movement beyond the steel hatch and immediately stood a little straighter.

A micron later, the door hissed open and revealed the coffee skinned Colonel Tigh, striding briskly past him. The officer nodded a greeting and continued down the corridor, undoubtedly heading toward the bridge.

The remaining officer, standing in the doorway, was older, with hair that shone silver white, and eyes that were clear and deep gray in color. His arms were clasped behind his back, and his face was also weathered, but by time more so than elements.

Commander Adama stared at him a moment, taking in the visage of the other warrior.

"Captain Jodas," he said with a nod. "Please, come in."

Captain Jodas gripped his leather folder a little tighter and strode into the office.

Once the door hissed shut behind him, the Commander turned towards the tiny table, which held his customary bottle of ambrosia. He bent and began preparing two glasses.

"Well, Captain," Adama asked before turning around. "How does it feel to be back in that uniform?"

"Good, sir," Jodas replied without hesitation.

Adama turned around and extended the glass of liqueur to the Captain.

"You didn't find retirement enjoyable?"

Jodas paused for only a micron. "My wife enjoyed having me around again."

Adama nodded and returned to his seat behind his desk.

"Have you had a chance to go over the information I sent you?"

"Yes sir," said Jodas, lifting the folder and letting it fall with a slap on the desk. "And I must say. You've got one hell of a ship developed, here. Reminds me of the old recon probes from twenty yahrens ago."

Adama nodded again. "And that's why I brought you in, Captain. The pilots of the Black Raptor Squadron are competent Viper pilots, but the Raptor isn't a Viper. I need the best to make them the best. Could you do that?"

"Oh, I can do that, sir," said Jodas confidently. "No problem. There's just one question; why me?"

"Head flight instructor at the Caprican Academy. Thirty yahrens in the colonial service, twenty-five of them in the cockpit, most in experimental aircraft. And one of the most brilliant tacticians in the history of the colonies." Adama said. "If anyone can whip those kids into shape, it's you."

Jodas stood with his hands behind his back. "There will be conditions," he said evenly.

Adama rolled his fingers, indicating for the Captain to proceed.

"First," said Jodas. "This will be my show. No one will tell me how to train these kids. First time that happens, I'm done."

"Very well," said Adama. "Anything else?"

"Yes," said Jodas. "I want all twenty four of these kids together. I want them to establish the teamwork from day one."

Again Adama nodded.

"I'll need unlimited access to both the simulator and both prototypes, for training purposes."

"Very well," Adama complied.

"And finally," said Jodas. "These kids are done with Vipers. I don't want them bouncing back and forth between ship types until their competent in the Raptor."

Adama shook his head. "That, I cannot do. We might need those pilots if we come under attack. I have to be able to call on them at a micron's notice."

"Sir," said Jodas. "You put these kids in the seat of a new bird, start showing them a whole new set of rules, and then drop them back where they came from, one of two things happen. A: They forget everything they've learned up to that point or B: They remember it too well and make a mistake out there. I won't have that."

Adama pursed his lips as he thought. "I'll agree to putting them on reserve status. I'll only reactivate them in an extreme emergency. Fair enough?"

"Very well." Said Jodas, obviously displeased with the answer. "Finally, until these kids satisfy me, the squadron will be under my command. I don't want them confusing my training with Milesar's orders. I own these kids until they earn their wings."

"Agreed," said Adama. "Of course, that means a promotion to Colonel for you."

"I know," said Jodas, a smile just touching the wrinkled corners of his mouth.

"When will you begin?" Asked Adama.

"I need to get into one of those prototypes and take it through its paces. Find out what it can and can't do. Then I need fourteen days with Daggit, in the simulator, reprogramming the new variables so we can switch from the Viper to the Raptor. I should be ready in about twenty days. Until then, my people are on vacation. No patrols, combat, or simulators until I say. Oh, and I'll be bringing my own R.O. in to train the back seaters."

"Done," said Adama.

Jodas nodded and slammed down his glass of ambrosia. "By your leave?"

"Dismissed," said Adama. He watched Jodas exit the room, and then smiled to himself after the door had closed behind him.

The posting that hung outside the simulator room read as follows:

The following Black Raptor personnel are banned from simulator training until further notified by the squadron commander.

PilotR.O.

Capt. MilesarEnsign Rega

Lt. AthenaLt. Subin

Lt. NagonLt. Fen

Sgt. TarrilSgt. Tucino

Sgt. BellaSgt. Datal

Ensign BrieEnsign Justi

Ensign JarroEnsign Leie

Ensign HesteEnsign Lars

Ensign RibosEnsign Mira

Ensign DuceEnsign Backis

Ensign RodinEnsign Doer

Ensign ChrassisEnsign Aril

All personnel listed above should consider themselves grounded until further notice. All flight clearances have been suspended until further notice.

Captain Milesar sat at his desk in the Black Raptor's ready room, his head in his hands as he tried desperately to rub a headache out. Nearly all of the members of the squadron had already voiced their dismay about the posting.

The door to the ready room hissed open, and Milesar braced himself, yet again, for another confrontation.

Athena came boiling into the room, her hands balled into fists as she stopped short before her Captain.

"What in Hades is going on?" she demanded, throwing courtesy out the airlock. "I just came from the training department and they told me that-" She didn't finish. Milesar simply held up the order and thrust it at her.

"I received this two centars ago," he said, one hand still rubbing his temple. "The entire squadron has been grounded until further orders from the squadron commander."

"I thought you were the squadron commander?" Athena asked, her blue eyes filled with an angry light.

"Not anymore," Milesar said. "A new commander has been assigned for the duration of our training."

"Who?" asked Athena, her voice slowly settling down.

Milesar shook his head. "I don't know. These orders came directly from your father."

"Really?" Athena asked, an icy edge to her voice. She took the parchment from Milesar and stared down at it. Then she looked back at the Captain.

"May I borrow this?" she asked.

"Be my guest," said Milesar, rising to his feet. "As of this micron, I'm off prime and going for a drink."

He rose and walked to the door, vanishing into the corridor beyond.

Athena looked back down at the list, absently running her fingers through her long dark hair. Then she turned and left the room.

Adama had just finished his customary log entry when the door chime sounded. Bracing himself for the expected confrontation, he settled himself a little straighter in his seat.

"Enter," he stated. 

The door whisked open, and in walked a very frustrated Athena.

"Father?" she asked. "What's the meaning of this?" she held the paper out to him.

He stared at her for a moment before answering. "You can read, can't you?"

"But this doesn't make sense," Athena exclaimed. "Grounding an entire squadron of pilots for no reason."

"There are reasons," Adama said. "I am not at liberty to tell them to you."

"You can override this," said Athena. "We all need to stay at our best. Sitting around doing nothing isn't going to help us."  
"It's out of my hands, Athena," Adama shrugged. "That was part of the arrangement."

"What arrangement?" Athena demanded. As soon as she spoke, she knew she had pushed too far. She saw her fathers gaze go hard.

"I am neither at liberty, nor obligated to share those reasons with you, young lady." He said in a subtly angry tone. "You will learn the reasons in about fifteen days."

"Fifteen -?" Athena blurted, but she stopped herself.

"Now, then," said Adama. "If you would excuse me? I have much to do. Dismissed."

Athena turned and left. In all her life, she could never remember her father "dismissing" her. Even when they had fought tooth and nail over something.

Nearly half a secton later, the entire Black Raptor Squadron was called to assemble in the flight briefing room. The auditorium like room was filled with pilots and scan tech all storing fifteen days of anxiety. Needless to say, no one sat still.

The tense silence filled the room as the door at the bottom whisked open and the fleet commander entered, followed by two other older warriors.

A young blonde haired ensign named Duce let his mouth fall open in dismay.

"Frack," he whispered.

"What is it?" asked Athena.

"That's Captain Jodas," said Duce. 

"And?" Athena pressed.

Milesar leaned up in between them. "He's the toughest flight instructor in the history of the colonies."

"Stand alert, " the second man said. He was shorter than Jodas, with thinning black hair and nervous black eyes.

Instantly all the warriors in the room stood up at attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Adama. "I know the past two weeks have been a test of your patience. Believe me when I tell you that this is only the first of many tests you are about to be involved in. The Raptor is the newest ship in the colonial arsenal, and being such, it means that you must all qualify to fly it. To that end, I have asked Colonel Jodas to return from retirement and bring you all up to speed. Colonel?"

Jodas nodded and stepped forward.

"Thank you, Commander," he said. His eyes drifted across the faces in the room. Then he looked down at the floor as he began to pace slowly back and forth.

"The reason you have been sitting idle for the past fifteen cycles, is because I needed time to become better than any of you at your jobs. Now, you warriors know all there is to know about air to air combat, in a Viper," he said. "I am here to make sure each and every one of you become masters of air to air technique in the new Raptor. As of this micron, your behinds have become my personal property, and they will remain such until I am convinced that you have become the best damn pilots the colonial forces have ever seen. Or until you request reassignment." He looked around the room, pausing a micron on various familiar faces. "I see a lot of superior pilots in this room. Some of you multiple cluster winners. That's good, absolutely splendid and I'm certain that those awards look lovely decorating the mantle shelves in your various quarters. However, as of now, they no longer mean snit to me. You no longer have the freedoms that you have come to enjoy. As of this micron, the Black Raptor Ready Room is your new home, and I am your new father. Is that understood?"

Several warriors replied "Yes, sir."

Jodas stopped in mid stride and turned his fiery gaze on the entire room.

"Is that understood?" he repeated in a threatening tone.

Instantly, every voice in the room boomed out "Yes sir!"

"When you address me, it will be 'Yes Colonel!'" he said. "I just got that title and I want to hear it loud and often."

Again the room boomed. "Yes Colonel!"

"Good," said Jodas. "Now here is the way I work, people. I don't care who you are, what tribe you're from, who your family is, who you last screwed in the observation room. If I don't like what I see, or if one of you tries my generous nature in the slightest, I will bust your behinds back to the tech section faster than hell. You will do what I say, when I say it, and to the letter of my words! Is that understood?"

"Yes Colonel!"

Jodas turned back to the Commander. "Sit your butts down," he said. Instantly the warriors all slid into their seats.

Jodas nodded to the commander. "Thank you Commander Adama, I can take it from here. By your leave?"

"Of course," said Adama, and he strode out of the room. Once the hatch was sealed behind him, Jodas stepped around the table at the center of the stage and leaned on the smooth black surface.

"The attractive gentleman to my left is Captain Baaton. He's going to be taking each and every one of you through the intricacies of the Raptors computer systems. All you R.O.'s better listen to him, because I listen to him, and aside from one person in this room, he has the most experience in the computers of the Raptor. You pilots are going to be spending a lot of time with me, but understand this. You Pilots and R.O.'s are going to be spending the most time with each other. You will eat, sleep, walk, talk, and bath together. I want you to function as one, each knowing the others job as well as his or her own. You will work in pairs, each one more dependant on the other than their own mothers. Now, let's get started."

He turned back to the holo-screen and pressed a switch. Instantly, the lights faded and the screen brightened to show the schematic of a Cylon Raider.

"Now then," he said, taking a pointer from his coat. "This is the enemy…"

Four and a half centars later, the lights came back up and Colonel Jodas stared out at the weary and frightened faces of his latest victims.

"All right," He said. "The optimum kill position is..?"

Ensign Brie spoke up from the back. "On his six."

Jodas nodded. "And the optimum kill shot is?"

Duce sighed. "From above, between the engine outlets, into the solium tanks."

"Very good," said Jodas. "Some of you were actually paying attention. Dismissed."

Everyone rose slowly and headed for the hatch.

On an impulse, Athena turned around and stepped over to the Colonel.

"Pardon me, sir?" she asked.

"What is my title Lieutenant?" Jodas asked sharply.

"I-I'm sorry, Colonel," Athena stammered.

"What do you want, Lieutenant?" asked Jodas impatiently.

"I was just curious, Colonel." Athena continued, suppressing a shudder. "When will we get to the actual simulator training?"

Jodas looked up at her with a smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Anxious to get back in the seat, Lieutenant?" he asked with feigned gentleness.

"Yes sir. I mean, yes Colonel," Athena stammered.

"Well," said Jodas. "You kids will get in the seat when I feel you're each good and damned ready for it. Dismissed."

Athena opened her mouth to speak again, but thought better of it and decided on a swift exit, instead. Once she was gone, Baaton turned back to his old friend.

"That the one?" he asked.

"Yup," said Jodas, staring at the closed door. "That's her."

Athena entered the ready room and found everyone settling in. She felt as though she had traveled back in time to her first days at the academy. All the new recruits quickly set up their own private little sanctuaries away from the rigors of training.

They found their assigned partners and introduced themselves. The sleeping bunks were set up in pairs for each assigned team.

Her R.O. or , reconnaissance officer was a tall sandy haired man named Subin. They shook hands and made some pleasant small talk while they sorted out their sleeping arrangements.

"I gotta tell ya," Subin said as he leapt nimbly up to the top bunk. "My older brother trained under Jodas back on Caprica. He told me that Jodas was the toughest son of a daggit that he ever met, but his pilots made up the best flyers in the colonies."

"Is he always so friendly?" asked Brie from the next bunk.

"No," Subin said with a wry smile. "Compared to the stories he told me, I think the old lupine has gotten mellow."

"You think so?" Came an unfamiliar voice behind them. They all looked up to see Captain Baaton standing at the entrance. Suddenly the man barked out "Stand alert!"

Instantly each team stood at attention at the foot of their bunks.

Baaton clicked off the microns as the "cadets" scrambled to ready. Then, with his hands laced behind his back, he strode slowly into the room, pausing between each set of bunks and looking at the various faces. As if speaking to himself, he began saying the various ranks of each person he passed, nodding to himself as if confirming the titles for each face, then he stopped in the center of the room.

"As of this micron, you're all busted down to the rank of cadet," he said.

"Now just a centon," said Lieutenant Nagan, a thickly built warrior with dark almond colored skin.

"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Baaton, his eyebrows rising in amusement. He moved quickly to stand nose to nose with the stocky Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir," said Nagon, refusing to be intimidated. "I busted my astrums too long to have you come in here and tell me that it was for nothing."

"You want to do something about it, cadet," said Baaton, spitting the last word in Nagon's face.

"Perhaps I do, sir," Nagon replied with equal vehemence.

Baaton stepped back away from the younger man and held his hand out.

"Fine," he said. Then he looked to every face in the room. "Since cadet Nagon here is so certain of himself, I'll make you a wager. If he takes me, you all keep your ranks. If not, you're busted down till I say you aren't"

He moved down to the center of the narrow space between the rows of bunks.

"I'm waiting, cadet," he said to Nagon.

Nagon's gaze went dark and he charged the Captain, only to be hurled past him with one swift move, and crashed headfirst into the last row of bunks, sending them toppling over.

Nagon got to his feet and shook the cobwebs from his head before shuffling in again, his fists up in the ready position.

Another quick exchange followed with Baaton flipping Nagon over his shoulder and slamming his fist in the pilot's forehead, sending him into unconsciousness.

Baaton stood up and straightened his uniform, staring at the other warriors.

"Well, cadets," he said. "I'll call that settled. Get these quarters straightened up and be quick about it, I hate messy billet rooms!" He strode out of the room without looking back.

"Holy frack," said Athena staring after the vanished warrior.

"Tell me about it," said Subin.

Two weeks later, after more grueling classroom exercises, Jodas made an announcement at the end of class.

"The following teams will stay behind," he said. Athena-Subin, Bella-Datal, Ribos-Mira, the rest of you, dismissed!"

The remainder of the class filed out of the room, leaving the six remaining crews seated and wondering about their futures.

Once the door closed behind the last dismissed cadet, Jodas turned to the three remaining teams.

"Congratulations, people," he said severely. "You get to pretend to fly tonight. Bella-Datal, seventeen hundred centars, Athena-Subin, Eighteen seventy five, Ribos-Mira, twenty hundred." He looked up from his paper and fixed them each with a stare.

"Don't be late," he said. "Dismissed."

The three teams left the classroom strangely jubilant.

At eighteen sixty-five, Athena and Subin rounded the corner of the corridor and saw Bella and Datal making their way back toward the room. Bella was visibly shaken while Datal simply looked ahead with a haunted expression burned onto his face.

"What happened?" asked Athena.

Both of the other warriors stopped short, and Datal was on the verge of saying something when Bella jabbed him in the side.

"Uh, we can't say," he said quickly, and the two defeated warriors stepped around them and disappeared down the corridor.

Athena looked up at Subin, who only shrugged to signify his confusion. A tight knot of dread was forming in their guts.

They finished their quick walk down the corridor and stepped through the hatchway to find Colonel Jodas standing in front of the door to the simulator, his eyes fixed on his chrono.

"I told you not to be late," he said harshly. "I did not tell you to be early. Get your tails on the other side of my door until eighteen seventy-five! Now!"

Athena and Subin practically dove back out into the corridor.

"Hades!" said Subin in a whisper as he fought to calm his heart down.

"He's a literal one," said Athena, likewise trying to slow her racing pulse.

At precisely eighteen seventy-five, the door hissed open to reveal a relaxed and smiling Colonel Jodas standing on the other side.

"It's amazing what four centons will do for my temper," he said. The two warriors stood frozen, unsure whether they should move. Instantly Jodas' gaze began to darken.

"Of course it only takes four microns to change it back," he said menacingly.

Athena and Subin stepped through the doorway into the narrow corridor.

Jodas stopped at the doorway that led to the command center. Athena reached out and pressed the release for the hatchway that led to the simulators. The reaction they got scared the pogees out of them.

"Cadet!" Jodas barked. "Don't you ever touch that door again! You don't simply walk into someone's house! Now stand ready until I decide to let you into my living room!"

"Yes, sir," said Athena quickly.

"What?" Jodas barked.

"Colonel!" Athena corrected herself quickly. "Yes Colonel!"

Jodas nodded and disappeared through the hatch. The door shut with a hiss and Subin leaned closer to Athena.

"Nice going, boss," he said.

"Shut up Subin!" Came a bellow from the other side of the doorway.

Jodas kept the two of them standing there for nearly ten centons, in absolute silence before the hatch slowly hissed open. His voice boomed over the intercom.

"Step through, kids. Grab your helmets and move down the ramp, turn left, climb in, and make ready for war."

The two warriors did as instructed, and climbed into the newly constructed Raptor simulator. As Athena and Subin strapped themselves in, Jodas' voice rang through the room.

"Kids, this new simulator will do everything that the new Raptor will do, it will also do everything your enemy will do."

"Good," said Athena. "Because I came here ready to play."

"Let's go get em," said Subin behind her.

"Bring up your systems check," said Athena as she began her own checklist.

The lights faded as the holo imagers dissolved into a perfect rendition of the launching bay. The long launch tube gaped before them like a giant mouth.

Jodas' voice returned again. "Core Command to Raptor one. Launch status?"

"Core Command," said Athena. "All pre flights complete, awaiting clearance and launch instructions."

"Vectors coded and transferred," Jodas replied. It seemed surreal to hear his voice instead of the familiar singsong of Rigel. "Raptor 1, launch when ready."

Athena let the smile creep across her face as she hit the two engine buttons, letting the thrusters come up to speed before pressing the Turbo button.

Instantly they were slammed back into the seats as the simulated Raptor shot down the tube and out into the blackness of space.

"All right, cadet," came Jodas's voice. "Set a speed course to the Omega quadrant. You have four centons to reach your target."

Subin's fingers danced across his panel.

"I'm reading an asteroid field between us and the target. It'll take too long for us to go around it."

"Right," said Athena. She keyed the com. "Colonel, we're reading an asteroid field ahead. We'll need to circumnavigate it. It'll take a little more time."

"Negative, Raptor," Jodas replied. "You have four centons."

Athena gritted her teeth. "Hang on, Subin. We're going through there!"

She hit the turbos and rocketed for the obstacles.

"You're crazy, lady," said Subin, grasping the flight handles. "You know that?"

Athena said nothing, her eyes focused dead ahead.

In the control room, Jodas and Baaton sat in front of the monitor, watching the simulated Raptor's progress.

"She's gonna hit the field at a pretty good clip, boss," he said.

"She's a gutsy little miss," said Jodas, his finger and thumb framing his mouth.

"You know, we gave the last pair six centons," Baaton commented. "That was what the schedule called for."

"I'm changing the schedule," said Jodas. "I wanna see what this little spitfire is made of."

Athena's eyes darted from side to side and up and down, watching everything all at the same time as her hands and feet twisted and turned the simulated Raptor through the asteroids at suicidal speeds.

"You're crazy!" Subin called from behind her as he watched his scanners.

She said nothing, felt nothing. She made herself one with the ship, and in so doing, felt time begin to slow. Her mind made the Raptor dance. They burst from the asteroid field; the turbos igniting as the Raptor straightened out and blasted deeper into space.

"Time," Athena called out.

"Uh," Subin checked his readouts while at the same time swallowing down his dinner. "Three centons, eighty-five microns, and counting.

"Frack!" Athena swore. She pushed the engines for all they were worth. "Boost our shield output to the engines!" She ordered.

Subin's nimble fingers danced across the controls shunting power from system to system in order to feed more energy to the engines.

"We're at redline!" He called.

"Push it!" Athena barked.

"We'll blow!" Subin countered.

"Congratulations, Raptor 1," Jodas's voice had an amused ring to it. "You have reached wave point one. Do a scan of the area and report."

Jodas keyed off and looked down at Baaton. "Take them to beta four," he said.

Baaton shook his head and made the necessary adjustments.

"Beta four," he confirmed.

Athena and Subin coasted through the simulated void.

"Anything?" asked Athena.

"Nothing-" Subin started, then. "Wait. I have a pair of inbound, rear quadrant."

"Identify," said Athena as she turned the Raptor to face the latest challenge.

"I have a pair of Cylon Raiders at .25 hectars, closing fast." Subin reported.

"Control, this is Raptor 1, going weapons hot," Athena reported as she switched power to the laser generators. Then she leaned her head back toward her R.O. "Stabilize power output and activate electronic defense shields.

"Got it," Subin replied. Then he barked out. "Wait a micron, I have four inbound. Not one pair, but two pair. No! Wait. Three pair!"

"That's six," said Athena. "All right. Let's see what they got!"

She hit the turbos and headed straight into the oncoming Cylons.

The seven ships opened fire at nearly the same micron, the red laser blasts slamming home into the two lead enemy fighters. Athena took the Raptor blazing through the remainder of the formation, sending the Cylons scattering. She swung around tight and dropped into a pursuit slot. 

"There's one coming around behind us!" Subin called out.

Athena waited, waited, and pressed the fire button. The Cylon erupted into a cloud of smoking debris. She pulled the Raptor up hard, pinning them both to their seats.

Subin's voice sounded tight.

"They're still back there!" He reported.

"Oh, really?" Athena said sarcastically, and she slammed down on the reverse button. Instantly the two of them were launched against the restraints as two Cylons shot past them.

Without even stopping their mad, reverse dash, Athena jerked down on the stick, bringing the nose up, and fired destroying a third Cylon. The nose continued its rise until the ship flipped completely over. She hit the turbos and let the momentum carry them off in a new direction.

"Whoa!" Subin cried in surprise.

Jodas and Baaton looked at the display in wonder.

"I'll be a -" said Baaton.

Jodas simply nodded, his eyebrows rising as a slightly amused smile spread across his face.

"She's good," Baaton continued. 

"Yes she is," said Jodas. "They're all good."

They watched in fascination as Athena quickly dispensed with the remaining two Cylons.

"How's that, Colonel?" asked Athena confidently.

"Oh, I'm impressed, miss," Jodas answered. He reached over and hit a few more switches. "There is a delta class planet in quadrant omega, suspect enemy fighters originated from this location. Investigate and engage any targets of opportunity." He keyed off. "Bump them up to delta six."

"Are you sure?" asked Baaton.

"Don't make me repeat myself," said Jodas.

"Aye, aye," said Baaton, and he input the new difficulty parameters.

Athena and Subin coasted into the gravity well of a cloud covered planet. Subin adjusted his scanner ranges and began searching the storm-ridden surface.

"Looks like a quiet evening, down there." He said.

"That's a negative, Raptor 1," Replied Jodas. "We dialed in a bright and busy morning. Head into the atmosphere and map major surface topography."

"Roger," said Athena. "We're going in."

"Be advised, Raptor," said Jodas. "You now have ground threat in your theater."

Athena and Subin plummeted through the wind driven atmosphere, feeling the gravity pull at the ship.

"We have entered the atmosphere," Athena reported.

"Descend to three hundred metrons. There is a canyon at coordinates four seven six by two nine two. Investigate same for enemy ground activity."

"Roger that," Athena replied. The Raptor flipped over onto its back and dove towards the surface.

"Want me to set up the Cylons?" asked Baaton.

"Let's see if she can navigate the canyon first," said Jodas. "Then we'll send up the Hadrons."

"Excuse me, Colonel," Baaton said, now visibly nervous. "But that part of the program is for experts."

Jodas looked sidelong at his partner.

"Man, all these kids are experts, until we prove otherwise. Now do it."

Baaton shook his head and set up the Hadron ambush at the end of the canyon. The computer created the model of a sleek, tiny, single engine fighter.

"Anything on the scanners?" asked Athena as she twisted the Raptor around another stomach wrenching turn.

"High metal content in the rock is making it difficult to tell," said Subin.

Athena thought for a micron. "Filter out as many common elements as the computer can recognize."

"Got it," said Subin. "Picking up a few details, still nothing definite."

"Go to high res.- and high concentration," said Athena. "Keep filtering out junk until you get something."

"Working," said Subin. "Canyon exit in forty microns." His last word rising slightly as Athena pitched them over in the opposite direction.

"Wait a micron," Subin said, suddenly alarmed. "I'm getting something. Filtering, filtering, filtering. Frack! Boss we have two airstrips at the end of the canyon, on the top of the cliff wall. I've got five unknowns parked there with minimum power readings!"

"Ambush," thought Athena. "All right, Jodas, you daggit. Let's see if your program can handle this."

At the last micron, she pulled back on the throttles and pitched the ship up above the canyon wall exposing the two tiny airfields.

With a quick snap roll, she lined up on the first one, strafing the airstrip with a stream of deadly red laser fire. All the ships on the field exploded before they had even moved. The five on the opposite side powered up and vaulted down the runway, climbing quickly into the air.

Subin watched the tiny ships coming up to meet them.

"I've never seen those before," he said. "But they are coming hard and heavy."

Athena looked behind her quickly as the five tiny ships rose up behind them, spitting deadly green laser fire. She rolled the Raptor away from the threat and climbed vertical, the turbos blazing through the atmosphere. Their ship rocked wildly as one of the tiny ships scored a hit on their shields.

"They're still back there!" Subin cried out.

"Frack!" Athena cursed. "We're getting out of here!" She arced the Raptor towards orbit.

The tiny fighters followed relentlessly, firing at every opportunity. Another hit on the shields, and they were gone. The Raptor howled in anguish.

"Come on baby," said Athena as she twisted the ship higher and higher. The sky began to fade slowly.

"Almost there," she said. Suddenly the ship pitched and shuddered wildly as another hit knocked out their port engine. Athena let out a scream as the ship wavered and began to fall back toward the surface.

"Get that other engine back up!" she cried out.

"It's fried!" Subin replied.

The Raptor flopped over on its back and fell like a stone. The five enemy ships swarmed around it like angry insects, stinging the bigger bird with relentless laser blasts.

In a last ditch effort, Athena wheeled the ship around in the atmosphere, watching steam erupt from the wings leading edges. The raptor spun sideways firing wildly at its pursuers. Two of the interceptors exploded. Before the Raptor continued its spin, falling wildly towards the surface.

Jodas watched with experienced know how as the Raptor plunged for the surface.

"Pull it together, miss," he said. Microns later, the computer registered the Raptor slamming at super sonic speeds, into the bedrock.

Athena sat in the motionless simulator, her face a mask of rage and frustration while Subin merely leaned his head back and gave a sigh of relief.

"Frack!" he exclaimed.

"Well, kids," came Jodas's voice. "Don't worry about it. This is all just a big video game, built for your own personal amusement. While you're at it, try and imagine they just notified your surviving relatives." He let the words sink in for a micron. "Unbutton and get out of there."

Athena ripped her helmet from her head, anger blazing in her. She shoved the canopy up and stormed up the ramp to the control room.

Without preamble she entered the control room and stood before Jodas and Baaton.

"What in Hades was that?" she demanded.

Jodas and Baaton exchanged a glance and then Jodas stared at her, still amused.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Those other ships!" Athena demanded. "Where in Hades did they come from? Huh?"

"Stand down, Lieutenant!" Jodas growled. His gaze went like ice. Then he pointed at the computer.

"If I can think it up, then you can bet your astrums someone else in the universe has done it already. Don't you ever walk into my house again with such childish disrespect or I'll personally boot you in the ass so hard you won't touch deck until you land on the bridge! Get your tails out of here!"

Athena was so taken by the vehemence in Jodas's voice that she actually took a step back. She stared at the two men for a micron and then left the room, her entire being enraged.

Jodas fixed Subin with a nod as the R.O. passed the door, and then the door closed, sealing Jodas and Baaton in privacy.

"Don't you think you're pushing them a little hard, Colonel?" he asked.

"Well," said Jodas, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know about you. But I am."

The Black Raptors cycled through the simulators over the next secton, waiting for the chance to attain the "next level" as Colonel Jodas described it.

Finally, the opportunity came. Jodas had the entire squadron meet him in Beta Bay one morning, where each flight team saw the delivery of the first four new Raptors. The vicious new fighters were positioned on the launch platforms, their smooth metal skin, black and gleaming like polished obsidian.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Jodas, his hands clasped behind his back. "Take a good long look. You are witness to the most awesome piece of hardware since the Asp became the Viper." He looked around at the expectant faces.

"Now, I know each and every one of you is looking forward to the opportunity to fly one of those birds," Jodas continued. "However, all babies need to learn how to crawl before they walk, and I have your walker parked right over there." He gestured behind them at the two silver prototypes.

"R.O.'s, you will come under the gentle guidance of Captain Baaton for the next twenty one days, while the pilots stay with me. We will begin cycling through for live flight in the two prototypes."

He gave the flight schedules and stared at each expectant face.

"As of this micron, the squadron is on furlon for three days." He announced. "Go get a drink."

With an excited flurry of conversation, the squadron dispersed. Jodas stared after his "children" a smile threatening to invade the creases of his face. He would not admit it to them, but the Black Raptors had performed above his expectations since day one. 

Despite his rigid control, his pride must have shown on is face because Baaton came over and leaned against the pillar next to the Colonel.

"Letting the kids go play?" he asked, a smile on his own face.

"Yup," said Jodas. "They need a break before we throw them in these things." He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder, indicating the new ships.

"Either that, or you're slowing down, grandpa," said Baaton.

"Bite your tongue," said Jodas. He stood away from the support and strode off, a scowl on his face.

"Going to get a drink?" asked Baaton as he moved to follow.

"Yes I am," said Jodas.

"Good," said Baaton. "You got the first round." He caught up with his flight partner and the two warriors turned the corner towards the officers club

Jodas sat with Baaton in the officers club. Casually, he finished his mug of ale and glanced down at his chrono. Enough time had lapsed that the squadron should have left the billet room abandoned for the next three days.

It was a superstition, really, but Colonel Jodas liked to walk through the quarters of his recruits and take in the impressions that the people had left behind. It was like feeling the emotional residue that all people left in their wake. Many of his past flight partners had laughed at the way he listened to his instincts. Now, most of them were locked in tiny boxes, floating somewhere in the void or ashes in orbits over dead worlds.

Customarily, the purpose of the three-day furlon was to give the pilots a chance to get away from him. And nearly all the pilots he had trained had taken full advantage of the break by leaving the ship, so he was surprised when he walked into the billet room and found Athena seated at the table, a thin binder of paper open in front of her, her head bowed as she read.

She started slightly when she heard his footstep, and stood up.

"Colonel," she greeted sharply.

Jodas held up his hand. "Stand down," he said. "You're on furlon."

"Yes, Colonel," said Athena, and she stood at ease.

Jodas stared at her for a micron, and then let his eyes wander across the sparsely furnished room.

"It's amazing, isn't it," he said. "How silent silence can be."

"Yes," Athena answered.

Jodas looked at her, a half smile on his face. "Tell me something, Lieutenant."

"Sir?" Athena asked.

"What do you think of my training techniques?" Jodas asked. "Off the record. Person to person."

"Well, I-" Athena hesitated. She wasn't sure how she should answer.

"Yes?" asked Jodas. 

Athena swallowed.

"I think you focus more on technique, and less on the people that you're teaching. Personally, Colonel, I think you're a bitter old man, filled with rage." Instantly she regretted the last part.

Much to her surprise, Jodas simply nodded as if considering her words, his hands slipping behind to clasp at his back.

"Accurate," he agreed. He looked at her again. "One thing I appreciate, is honesty, Lieutenant. Good day."

And he turned and left the room.

Athena finally allowed herself to breathe again, staring at the hatch and waiting for the Colonel to reappear and chastise her for her comment. When he did not reappear after a few microns, she slowly settled back into her seat and continued reading through the papers.

Adama sat in his chair on the bridge, watching as the four new Raptors were prepped by the ground crews, his face set in stone, unreadable. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Colonel Jodas step through the hatch and begin wandering around the bridge. He paused a micron and then made his way up to the Commander.

Adama was pleased to see a spring in the old warrior's step. One he hadn't seen in far too many yahrens.

"How goes the battle, Colonel?" he asked as Jodas reached the top of the bridge station.

"Fairly well, sir," said Jodas.

"I hear that you're doing a fantastic job with the new pilots," Adama continued.

"Oh, they're fantastic pilots," Jodas replied quickly, shrugging off the credit. He glanced around the bridge nervously. Adama's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Is there something I can do for you, Colonel?" He asked.

"Hmm?" asked Jodas. Then he opened a binder at his side and pulled several pieces of paper out.

"Oh, yes. I'd like to start using some of the shuttle lanes to take the kids through their paces in the new ships."

"Shuttle lanes?" asked the Commander.

"When the patterns are empty, of course," Jodas added quickly. "And only until we pass close enough to a planet or asteroid that I can use."

"Are you certain it will be safe?" asked Adama. "I don't want any of those ships slamming into our convoy."

"Won't happen," said Jodas. "On my honor."

"Very well," said Adama. "We discovered a series of small asteroids four hectars away. We should be there in about three days. You have three days of airspace allotted until you shift your training to those asteroids."

"Very good, sir," said Jodas, and he turned to leave. He got half way down the steps, and turned again.

"Pardon me, Commander," he asked. "Do I seem like a bitter man to you?"

Adama actually smiled. "Not at all, Colonel." He answered.

"Thank you, sir," said Jodas. He turned and walked away. "Got him fooled," he mumbled under his breath.

Three days later, he met his next trainee for their first flight in the prototype Raptor. Athena stepped from the lift, her thick dark hair tied back. Her eyes filled with an eager light.

"Are you ready, Lieutenant?' Asked Jodas, his flight helmet held casually in one hand.

"Yes, Colonel," said Athena stepping towards the ship.

Jodas turned and fell into step with her. His eyes were filled with a fiery light as he stared at the Raptor. A smile began to spread across his face.

"It's beautiful in an ugly sort of way, isn't it?' he asked, gesturing to the Raptor sitting patiently on it's pad. "One of the ground crew called it a shuttle with guns but that's a crock."

He gestured to the boarding steps. "Climb on in and make yourself at home," he said.

"You really like this, don't you?" asked Athena.

"I love it to death," said Jodas. He dropped into the rear seat and placed his helmet on.

"Okay, Lieutenant. What's next?"

"Is this an examination, Colonel?" asked Athena, smiling slightly at this new and distinctly more personable side to the Colonel.

"Miss," Jodas said. "Your whole life is an examination. Now you tell me what the first order of business is, or we'll pop out of here and go back to the classroom."

Athena began going through her startup checklist.

"Initialize IFF system, recalibrate guidance system and prepare to receive download, prime laser generators, activate wide band scanning systems and bring them all to standby mode, power up fuel feed pumps, and pressurize main drive system," she smiled. "Oh, and fasten your seat restraints."

"Good," said Jodas, a smile on his face. "Now, let's see if the damn thing will start."

Athena sat in the Raptor, reaching for the com switch.

"Core Command," she called. "This is Raptor 1, requesting coordinates and launch instructions."

"Raptor 1," came Rigel's voice. "Coordinates coded and transferred."

Athena watched as the characters scrolled across her monitor.

"Coordinates received and input," she said at last. The entire experience taking on a dream like air.

She was back in the first Raptor, getting ready to launch, with Michas seated in front of her at the controls.

"Core Command transferring control to Raptor 1. Launch when ready."

Athena hit the switches for the two engines, and she felt the subtle vibration as the powerful drive came up to speed. Her finger poise over the turbo button.

"Come on, come on!" Said Jodas. "Time's a wasting!"

Athena blinked and scanned the instruments one last time before she locked her eyes forward and pressed the button.

The Raptor vaulted from the launch tube, burning through the cold vacuum of space.

"All right," said Jodas from behind her. "Turn heading four one seven, mark, two six, and take us through as fast as you can."

Athena looked at the coordinates and her brows furrowed.

"But, Colonel," she said. "That will take us back into the fleet?"

"Very observant, Miss," said Jodas. "Now hop to it."

Athena rolled the ship completely over to the left until she fell into a tight turn to the right. She felt a heavy silence from the man behind her.

Jodas found his voice again. "Follow the shuttle Canaris's flight route. The stops will be your way points, and the ships are the obstacles." He leaned forward. "And Lieutenant, don't hit anything." He finished.

Athena let her gaze drop slightly as she sank into that rhythm with the ship. It was the same as the old one, but different at the same time. She felt the power of the Raptor flowing through her body in the form of vibratory sensations, and struggled to find a matching rhythm.

She jerked the Raptor hard over as they passed the underside of the Colonial Movers barge, whipping up and over the top of the ship, heading for the Gemonise freighter.

The ship skimmed over the top of the Agro ship and flipped on its back, looping around the boxy shape of the Freighter Gemon. Jodas looked up and watched the angular hull of the ship whisk past him.

Athena twisted the Raptor around again, heading further back, towards the Rising Star. Their speed increased as they approached the smooth flowing shape of the luxury liner. Just as Athena was about to pull around and drop away, another ship, the Canaris came down and out of the Rising Star's hanger bay!

The proximity alerts warbled, and Athena jerked back hard on the stick, sending their ship diving down past the drive tail of a smaller yacht.

"Whoa!" Jodas cried out in spite of himself. He shielded his eyes from the blinding drive tails as the Raptor spun clear of the fleet.

"Miss!" Jodas called out in a threatening tone. "This exercise will be considered a failure if we both die!"

The Raptor coasted to a gentle stop in the Beta landing bay, it's engines winding down with a loud whine. The canopies both rose and the two warriors climbed out.

"Well?" asked Athena as she turned to look at the Colonel.

Jodas stared at her for a moment, then he sighed.

"You have talent," he said. 

"What?" She asked.

Jodas only favored her with a half smile. "Don't worry about it, Lieutenant."

He turned and walked off, leaving a frustrated Athena staring stupidly after him.

Jodas wandered through the corridors until he came to the officers club. He strode in and scanned the room. He found the man he wanted and moved to sit besides the sandy haired warrior.

"Hello, Starbuck," he said. "Been a while."

Starbuck slowly turned around and looked up at his old mentor.

"Good afternoon, Captain," he said. Then he corrected himself. "I'm sorry. It's Colonel now, isn't it?"

"Damn right," said Jodas. He gestured to the bar. "May I?"

"Sure thing," said Starbuck. He waited till the old warrior was settled.

"So is this purely a social call?" he asked.

"Not really," said Jodas. "I just came back from a little trip with your friend. Athena?"

"Really?" asked Starbuck. "And?"

"She's good." Said Jodas. "By rights, I shouldn't be here sitting with you right now."

Starbuck's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"From the way she tore me apart during the contest," he admitted. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"I looked over her record before I started this training program," Jodas continued. "From what I saw, she was only a moderately good pilot. Now here I am sitting backseat in the same ship as her, and she's burning up the vacuum out there."

Starbuck nodded. "She surprised everyone in the contest. Nobody expected her to get as far as she did."

"So what changed it all?" Jodas asked.

Starbuck let out a sigh and took a drink. "Me," he said. "And then, Michas."

"Michas?" asked Jodas. "The first prototype?"

Starbuck nodded. "She went with Michas on that first test flight."

"I know all that," said Jodas waving his hand in dismissal.

"What you don't know," Starbuck continued. "Was that Michas had a thing for Athena."

Jodas raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"How close were they?" Jodas pressed.

"Not as close as she would have liked," came another voice behind them. Jodas and Starbuck turned and found Apollo standing behind them. From the look on his face he had heard a great deal of the conversation.

"What's going on, Starbuck?" he asked, fixing the Lieutenant with a hard gaze.

"Just talking," said Starbuck, his eyes flicking from Jodas to his Captain.

Apollo nodded and seated himself on the other side of Jodas.

"Is there a problem with my sister, Colonel?" he asked.

"No," said Jodas. "No. Nothing like that. I was just wondering what turned your sister into the terminal spitfire that I've been training for the past two sectons, that's all."

"With all do respect, Colonel," Apollo said evenly. "I would suggest that you discuss Athena with Athena. Believe me, she's not shy about expressing her opinions."

"Don't I know it," said Jodas. "She's already expressed a few to me."

Apollo nodded.

"Gentlemen," said Jodas. "I'm not here to dig up dirt on Athena. I just want to know what happened to make her what she is."

"What is she?" asked Starbuck.

Jodas looked down at his protégé and sighed. "She's the best damned pilot I've trained since a snot nosed orphan began getting under my skin." 

He stood there musing for a micron, then he looked at Apollo.

"I'd like to incorporate something different with the training, Captain," he said evenly. "Do you have a few centons?"

"Of course," said Apollo. He and Jodas stepped over to a table and seated themselves.

"I want to bring in the Blue Squadron to play the role of the enemy in our flight training missions," said Jodas. 

"Have you cleared this with my father?" asked Apollo. Jodas nodded.

"He gave me free reign to train these kids," he said. "I want to see how they, and their ships, will fair against Galactica's best strike wing." His eyebrows bounced slightly.

Apollo nodded. "When do you want to start?"

Jodas and Apollo leaned closer and began working out the details of the final phase in the Black Raptor's training.

The Raptors were flying in pairs now; doing short distance patrols and maneuvers in areas already canvassed by the Galactica's recon probes.

As the new squadron continued to improve on their handling with the new ships, Jodas became more and more personable to them. There was some question as to whether he was becoming likable, or the members of the new squadron had simply adjusted to his hard line ways.

Finally, after three and a half sectons of intense training, Jodas called the entire squadron into the classroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "You've each come a long way, and each of you has overcome both personal, and professional obstacles to earn the right to be a part of this team. Now it's time for final exams. For the next two weeks you will be engaged in simulated combat against the best pilots I could find. The Galactica's Blue Squadron."

A quiet murmur swept through the room.

"The battles begin in two days." He finished. "Dismissed."

As the rest of the squadron filed out of the room, Athena sat in silent disbelief. Subin noticed her somewhat blank expression and stopped in front o f her desk.

"Hey, boss?" He asked. "You okay?"

Athena blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time to myself, I think."

Subin looked at her for a few microns, and then nodded.

"I know what you're thinking," came a voice, snapping Athena out of her reverie. She looked up to see Colonel Jodas standing at the table, his eyes locked on her.

Her head tilted slightly in confusion, and Jodas actually smiled.

Then he stepped around the table.

"Can I do it out there, for real?" Jodas continued. "What happens if I screw up? What if I can't do this? So on, and so on, and so on," he looked at her.

"Everything is so different now," she admitted.

"Really?" Jodas asked. "Why?"

Athena thought for a micron, forming her word carefully.

"When I began this," she fumbled. "quest. I was filled with rage and hurt, and I wanted revenge."

"And now?" asked Jodas.

"I don't know how good I'm really going to be, now that the fire is gone."

Jodas stared at her for a moment, then he shrugged.

"It'll come back," he said with certainty. "You've got more in you than you think. You're problem is you let it out all at once. So when it's gone, you wonder if you can do it again."

He headed to the door, then stopped before it opened.

"Understand one thing, Miss," he said, becoming once again the stern Colonel. "If I didn't think you had it in you, you wouldn't be here now." And he left.

Athena entered the officers club a few centons later and found the Raptors and the Blue Squadron pilot sharing drinks and various light threats about whom would be shooting down whom in the upcoming training sessions.

Athena found Apollo and Starbuck seated with Milesar, Rega, and Subin.

"Hey boss!" Subin called, gesturing with his mug. "Got a cold one over here waiting for ya!"

Athena smiled and joined them at the table.

"So," Starbuck said, his fumarello clenched in his teeth. "You're friend here, has been telling us just how dangerous you are."

"You of all people should know," said Athena, smiling over her mug before taking a drink.

"Well," said Starbuck with confidence. "Even I have to lose a hand or two."

"Really?" asked Athena, feeling that old fire begin to burn again. It must have shown in her eyes because Apollo piped in.

"Well," he said quickly. "I know I'm looking forward to the chance at getting even for you decking me."

Athena looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"Decking you?" Rega said, nearly choking on his drink.

"Oh yeah," said Apollo. "A bit of sibling rivalry that went too far." He stared at Athena.

"I said I was sorry, Apollo." Athena offered. The memory of that incident still bothered her. She had belted him in a rage when she was practicing in the simulator. She had been flying for nearly four centars before Apollo and Jolly had come in and told Daggit, the simm operator, to shut it down. When he had offered to help her get over the loss of Michas, she had hit him in the face and laid her brother out.

"I know," said Apollo understandingly. "But I still owe you."

"Well," said Milesar. "As Captain of my squadron, I'm willing to wager on our winning." He stared at Apollo and then Starbuck. "Are you?"

His over loud statement brought several cheers from the other members of the Black Raptors.

Apollo looked at Starbuck, and then all around the room at the other pilots in Blue Squadron.

"You're on," said Starbuck suddenly. "What's the wager?"

Milesar looked about the room, and then smiled.

"The losing pilots will purchase a bottle of vintage ambrosia to present to the winners."

"Sure," said Starbuck. "But mine has to be at least ten yahrens old."

"Who said you'll be drinking?" Athena added coyly.

Before Starbuck could answer, Athena stood up and set her mug down.

"Well, boys and girls. I'm wiped out. I'll see you in the morning." She turned to Subin. "And I'll see you later."

"Sure thing boss," said Subin.

Once Athena was gone, Brie and her R.O., a shy looking dark haired girl named Justi, stepped over and took seats around the table.

"She's still spending a lot of time by herself," said Brie.

Subin looked after his pilot and shrugged. "She's okay," he said.

Apollo looked at Subin, a slightly hurt expression in his face.

"How would you know?" he asked.

Subin sighed loudly and picked up his mug again. "You can thank the Colonel for that," he explained. "Since training started, the only thing we haven't doe together is use the turbo shower and the turbo flush."

This brought a round of laughter from all at the table, with Milesar, Rega, Brie, and Justi nodding in understanding.

Apollo laughed to, but it was only to mask a twinge of pain. In that micron, it had seemed as if this man was replacing him as her protector.

The competition was fierce as the training of the Black Raptors moved toward its completion. In the end, though, twelve bottles of ambrosia were presented to the Black Raptor pilots by the Blue Squadron, with Captain Apollo presenting the congratulations to Colonel Jodas on his obviously superb job in training the new Squadron.

Captain Apollo was able to pull Jodas aside during the celebration.

"You did a fantastic job with those pilots, Colonel," he said.

Jodas only shrugged slightly. "I know," he said, then he held up his hand as Apollo opened his mouth to speak. "It wasn't me. Those kids did all the work. I just yelled at them for a few sectons."

Apollo was about to speak when all of a sudden, the room was bathed in a bright red light, and the claxons sounded. In one body the glasses were dropped and all the pilots grabbed their flight helmets, running full speed for the launching bay.

Starbuck and Apollo vaulted the loading ramp, landing in the seats of their Vipers simultaneously.

"Core command!" Apollo shouted over the com. "What have we got?"

"Large number of craft approaching at high speeds!" Rigel's voice replied over the speaker. "All fighters launch!"

"Cylons?" Athena asked, as she fired up her Raptor.

"What do you think?" asked Subin from behind her.

Athena didn't answer as she checked their ordinance. The Raptors were each fully loaded, carrying four of the newly developed solonite missiles. Two under each wing.

"Looks like we found us another rogue base star." Came Colonel Tigh's voice.

"Frack!" she heard Apollo say.

In one body, all the fighters of the Galactica launched, their drive tails bursting from the ends of the launch tubes in rapid succession.

"Okay Raptors," came Milesar's voice. "Let's show them what we're made of."

Athena banked her fighter around, falling in with the mixture of Vipers and Raptors as the rocketed to intercept the wall of Cylons closing in.

"I got fifty, repeat fifty phalanx's of attack bombers, forty microns and closing fast," Subin reported.

"Athena," Milesar called.

"Talk to me," Athena replied.

"Take Raptors two through five and back up Blue Squadron! Raptors seven through twelve, follow me!"

"Roger that!' Athena answered. Then she looked to both sides. "Raptors two through five, form on me! Let's go!"

The Black Raptors split smoothly, half rushing to back up the Blue Squadron, the others pulling away to back up the Red Squadron. It was only natural for Milesar to want to assist his old wingmates. And Athena could understand that completely.

"Chrassis? Brie? You with me?" Athena called.

"On your wing!" came Chrassis reply.

Athena saw the tails from Blue Squadron ahead.

"Blue Squadron! This is Raptor six. We've got your back!"

Apollo smiled. "Copy, Athena."

"Give us some room, big brother," Athena said, a smile on her face. "My people got a few surprises for those tin heads!"

"Blue squadron, fan out!" Apollo ordered. The Vipers spread out, allowing the Raptors to take a position at the front/center of the formation.

"Twenty microns!" Subin called out.

"Everyone lock a Cylon," said Athena over the Raptors private channel.

She switched over to the missile system and brought two of her missiles on line.

The replies of "target locked" came back to her.

"Ten microns!" Subin reported again.

Athena counted to five and then shouted. "Fire!"

Twelve plumes of vapor burst from the underside of the Raptors speeding away. In the distance they saw the explosive results as the twelve missiles found their marks, destroying the incoming Cylon fighters.

"Break! Break! Break!" Athena ordered, and the Raptors peeled up and away, flipping over to come after the closing Cylons from above while the Blue Squadron came in from both sides.

"Form up!" Athena barked. "Cover each other! Brie? You're with me!"

"Right here, Athena!" Brie called back. Her ship dropping in next to Athena's. They spotted a trio of Cylons and rolled over, dropping into a pursuit slot.

"Take the shot!" Athena called out.

"I got it, I got it," Brie replied, and then she blasted the Cylon into flaming dust.

The two remaining Cylons split.

"Stay on them!" Athena called. "I'll get the other one!"

The Raptors split after their respective targets.

Athena watched as the Cylon dropped right into her cross hairs and she fired, incinerating the target.

She spied a Viper below, dodging wildly as a Cylon fired its blue lasers in an effort to destroy the smaller ship.

"It's Starbuck!' Shouted Subin.

Athena whipped the Raptor around, pinning them both against their restraints as she dove in to assist. She focused on her target.

"Optimum shot is on his six, between the drive tails," she heard Jodas's voice echo. She waited, waited, and pressed the trigger.

The Cylon vaporized.

"Thank you whoever that was!" Shouted a grateful Starbuck.

He looked up and saw Athena flip over and peel off in another direction.

A burst of background static erupted for a micron, and Subin gave a shout of dismay.

"We just lost Jarro and Leie!"

Athena fought her emotions down as she found another target and destroyed it. Then another, and then another.

"Go baby, go!" Subin yelled.

Athena spun the ship around again and saw another Raptor take a glancing hit.

"Duce!" Athena shouted.

"Get this snitrad off of me!" Duce shouted back.

"I'm coming!" She heard Brie reply. She watched as the other Raptor closed on the Cylon.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Subin cried out. "We got one on out tail!"

Athena reacted on pure instinct and rolled her ship in the opposite direction as blue lances of death burst around her.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried out. "Not again!"

The Raptor stood up on its tail and spun as the Cylon climbed to avoid the sudden maneuver. It crossed right through Athena's sights and she fired. The Cylon detonated.

"What in Hades was that?" asked a shocked and frightened Subin.

"It worked, didn't it?" Athena shot back as she leveled off and dove back into the fray.

Apollo was in mild shock at Athena's suicidal maneuver. He came back to his senses and dropped into a cover slot next to his sister's ship. She gave him a quick thumbs up and the two of them rolled together, seeking the next target.

The targets diminished quickly and the Cylons were forced to beat a hasty retreat. Probably the most amazing thing was that not a single Cylon had made it through to touch a ship in the fleet.

"Raptors?" Athena called. "Report. Everyone all right?"

"We lost Jarro and Leie," Chrassis deep voice came back, seething with fury.

"My shields are blown," Brie reported.

"Raptor six to Galactica," Athena called.

"Go ahead Raptor six," her fathers voice responded.

"Where's that Frackin Base Star?" Athena asked.

"Hang on, there, sis," Apollo said. He recognized that tone in his sister's voice.

"Apollo!" Athena shot back. "They took one of us out!"

"Athena," Apollo started, but another voice came over the com.

"Got it!" It was Tucino, Sergeant Tarril's R.O. "Cylon Base Star at two seven three, mark six, six."

"I want it!" Athena growled.

"Let's do it!" Chrassis replied.

A new voice broke in over the com channel.

"Blue Squadron and Raptors, this is Galactica Core Command. You are ordered to return imm-"

Athena disconnected the channel

The four remaining Raptors closed in to formation and pitched over, their turbos igniting as they rocketed after the enemy.

On the bridge of the Galactica, Adama, Tigh and Colonel Jodas watched as the blips that indicated Athena's team pulled away from the Blue Squadron.

"Channel cut off by interference," said Flight Officer Omega nervousely.

"What kind of interference?" asked Adama as he watched jodas peering at the display.

The old warrior smiled.

"The kind you get when you shut off the channel," he said.

Adama turned back to the readouts, his frustration seething quietly behind his stony gaze. He switched frequencies.

"Apollo," he called.

"Go ahead," his son replied.

"You better go with them," Adama conceded.

"Athena!" Starbuck cried out.

"Let's go Blue Squadron," ordered Apollo.

The Vipers of the Blue Squadron followed the raging Raptors after their prey.

"All right," said Athena. "Everyone activate your missile systems. We're going in, full turbos, and letting loose with everything we got!"

"I like it," said Chrassis.

"I'm hot," added Tarril

"Duce?" asked Athena.

"I'm good," Duce replied. Then he added quickly, "It's gonna be a tight pull out, boss."

The Cylon base ship hovered in the void, it's remaining fighters scrambling into the bays. Once they were all recovered, the Base ship would undoubtedly retreat to await reinforcements.

"Lock on!" Athena ordered.

The targeting system wailed.

"Fire!"

Each Raptor launched its three remaining missiles and peeled away.

The solonite missiles slammed home at the center of the base ship. Long plumes of fire and debris blasted out from the wounded carrier as it began to return fire. Brilliant lances of blue energy sprayed out in a vain attempt to catch the Colonial ships.

Blue squadron was right behind. With the turrets of the base ship focussing on the retreating Raptors, the Vipers were able to dive in and wreak havoc with their lasers.

More flames and debris blasted out from the wounds in the giant ship. It's laser fire dimminished until it ceased altogether.

"She's gonna go!" Shouted Starbuck.

"Pull back!" Apollo ordered.

The fighters all withdrew just before the base ship ignited in a brilliant white light, and then exploded, the shock waves bursting from it like a concentric ring rolling out into the cosmos.

"Yeeeehaa!" Starbuck shouted.

Athena didn't know what to say. Her mind and body were in rebellion from a combination of adrenaline and frayed nerves. All she could do was manage a nervous laugh.

"Raptors?" she called in a shaking voice. "Everyone still here?"

"Present and accounted for, boss," Came Chrassis reply. "I think it's time for us to go and finish those drinks."

The fighters all turned back towards home.

"Hey, sis," said Apollo.

"Yeah?" Athena asked.

"Nice flying," Apollo smiled.

Athena felt a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. As if to let her ship express itself, she whipped it up into a tight barrel roll while her own cry of exhilaration burst from her like a shot.

Back on the Galactica, the pilots all gathered in the officers club to both celebrate the victory and remember those who had been lost.

Athena found Jodas seated by himself, cradling a mug in one hand while staring at another full one resting on the bar next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Athena as she stood behind the vacant space.

"Yes," said Jodas.

Athena looked down at the empty seat, then the full mug of ale, as if it were waiting for the owner to return. She leaned over, and found a second mug, place in the same manner, on the other side of him.

Moving down one seat, she slid in and stared at the Colonel.

Jodas sighed. "Even the dead need a drink from time to time," he said without preamble. He stared at her.

"After the Cylons wiped out the colonies, I sat at a bar, just like this one, with mugs lined up all the way to the end. One for every student and comrade I lost in that fight."

She didn't know what to say.

Jodas smiled. "You were right about one thing, miss," he said. "I am a bitter old man. I've seen so many of my friends and family get blown straight to hell. Sometimes I wonder if they had the easy task. When I lost my son, it was-" he shrugged again. Then he smiled. "HE died doing what he loved. At least I can take solace in that."

"He died on Caprica?" asked Athena.

Jodas looked up at her with a look of mild surprise.

"I thought you knew?" he said. When it was clear that she didn't understand what he was talking about. Jodas continued. "He died on the first Raptor flight."

Athena was shocked.

"Michas? Michas was your son?"

Jodas nodded. "I saw you reading from his folder when I came in to the billet room that evening. I knew all about you before you even came into the program. You see, Michas confessed to me how he felt about you. When he got word that you'd be flying with him in the Raptor prototype, he called us on the vid and told me how he was going to fess up to you about his feelings. I guess he didn't get the chance."

"No," said Athena, still shocked at the revelation. "No, he told me. That was part of the reason why I did this."

Jodas smiled. "I've trained three pilots in my life that I will always remember. One was my son, the second was Starbuck. The third one is you. You've got so much in you. Don't ever stop believing in that, young lady. That was why I pushed you as much as I did. I wanted the Raptors to have a pilot every bit as good as you are to back them up and give them courage." He smiled at her and nodded. "You've done all right by my son, and me. Remember that."

He rose and strode out of the room.

Athena stared after him, then stared down at the two empty mugs.

She raised her mug in salute to the two silent, vacant seats and drained her own mug.

END

   [1]: mailto:leatherknight@hotmail.com



End file.
